Southern Teen
by SharpCheddah
Summary: Rhett McLaughlin x Reader. Due to Links clumsy nature in the afterschool club, you have an embarassing mishap with Rhett.


Rhett McLaughlin x Reader - One shot

\- This is my first story so sorry if I havent written it in the correct format - ( For purposes of this I will use the readers name as 'K' but please replace it with whatever you want)

 **Southern Teen-**

You couldn't believe it was already going to be the summer, it was Thursday so you knew you had music club after school. "And thats everything for today, please put your books in a pile on my desk" The teacher said uninterestedly; you had a substitute teacher and knew they just wanted to leave as bad as everyone else.

" K! (/ Your name) " a voice called out. You turned around and saw a dark haired teen, you knew instantly who it was from his high pitched voice, it was your friend Link. "Hey Link, are you heading to music club also?" You said kindly.

Link nodded. You noticed his twin was standing behind him. In this instance we do not mean biological twin, just in terms of how close their friendship was, they were always together.

The taller ones eyes met yours. Rhett McLaughlin, he was the most attractive person in your eyes. You often had to really look up to even be on his eye level. You were only (Insert your height here), he towered over you, another thing you loved about him.

You headed to music club. You smiled as Rhett held the door open for you. Funnily enough you didn't even play an instrument, you were just a helper as the sound engineer, and generally helping people with sound checks. Since your family worked til late anyways you liked to keep yourself busy.

You entered the low budget auditorium and sat in the sound booth. There was around twenty or so students who were also at the club today. You put on your baggy hoodie. Since you were slightly on the voluptuous side you often felt self conscious, eventhough you looked stunningly beautiful.

You began to do the typical errands of the club, checking the speakers, mics, and also lights. It wasn't a formal club so it was just general jamming and friendliness. Your friend Link came over, well, fell over. Link was extremely clumsy; he tripped over a wire eventhough it was taped down, he split his drink (Clearly candian) all over your hoodie.

You jumped. Your first thought was to pick up Link "are you okay??!" You asked him. Link nodded and shyly put on his glasses. Rhett put his guitar down and ran over to Link, helping him up. You realised your hoodie was soaked through, and your jumper.

You closed the door to the booth. You took off your hoodie and jumper and rested them on the radiator. You hated wearing only a t shirt. Your breasts were extremely noticeable, Everyone was used to you wearing lots of layers and baggy clothes, so it would of probably given them a heart attack.

You sighed at bit. You saw Link waving at you through the booth and mouthing "Sorry".

You smiled back as he began to play a few melodies on his recorder. You laughed to yourself at the thought of an 18 year old playing a recorder.

The door to the booth opened. "Sorry about Li-" A voice faded. You turned, it was Rhett. Your tight wet shirt outlined your ample chest. The southern teen swallowed hard and stared at you. "Don't worry about Link" You reassured.

You watched as the usual calm giant grew red slightly, "He , uh really is clumsy" Rhett exclaimed. He left. You saw him walk back awkwardly which confused you slightly.

You continued with your general tasks for the next thirty minutes.

"Holy crap. That was K?" he thought. He walked back over to Link weirdly. Since he had to hide his apparent erection from looking at your supple breasts.

Rhett couldn't stop thinking about you as he sat down. He always knew that you were a hidden gem.

"Sorry I'll be back in a minute" Rhett said to his friend. It was around the time music club would of ended anyway, so we all began to back up.

You collected your slightly still damp hoodie and got your bag. You entered the student toilets on the way out. You began to take the wet shirt off, and slide on the shirt you used for Gym.

You wrapped up the soiled shirt in a plastic bag.

Your hands were a little sticky so you washed them , when you turned on the tap you noticed a shift in another one of the cubicles. You didnt think anything of it, its a student bathroom after all.

On the other side of the cubicle door it was Rhett. Trying to take care of his erection. He heard that someone else was in the bathroom so he quietly continued while waiting for them to leave.

You were about to leave when you heard a weird assortment of sounds. You thought maybe it was someone crying? "Hello?" You called out.

Rhetts heart skipped a beat. He realised it was you. He didnt know what to say, he just froze. You walked to the cubical and knocked at it. Rhett jumped out of his skin and headbutted the top of the cubical while pulling up his boxers.

"Are you in trouble???" You knocked. "Should I get someone" You continued. You heard more shuffling . " I'm gonna ge-" You paused.

"No it's fine" A voice spoke out. As Rhett opened the door, you were surprised.

You noticed he looked flustered. You eyeballed him and noticed his bulge in his pants, almost bursting out at the seams.

"Uh" You looked at him.

Rhett looked at your face now. Like he never had before, he looked at you with such lust and desire. "I'm sorry" he smiled sweetly.

"You don't need to apologise.." You said embarrassingly as you continued to look at his waist area.

He leaned over and reluctantly held your hand. You felt the heat from his touch. "Your hands...they fit well with mine, don't you think so" he spoke with his deliciously thick accent.

Rhett stepped out of the cubicle then. He let go of your hand. And went into his bag, he took out his gym hoodie and offered it to you. " You can keep this if you want" he smiled.

You could do nothing but smile, sliding on the really oversized hoodie; you breathed in his delicious musk as you wore it. "Thank you so much, Rhett, I appreciate it" You stuttered.

He looked back at you and smiled "I noticed you liked to wear baggy stuff". You were taken a back slightly as he actually noticed something about you.

" Wow I didn't know you even knew I existed, I mean obviously you saw me with Link alot but-" you paused as Rhett interjected

" Because I thought you had a thing for Link, so I always took a step back, I've always thought you were pretty rad" He laughed.

"Link? No way! He's more like a brother..but you on the other hand, you know, I think you are really handsome" You paused again. "Handsome? That was really uncool, sorry, I haven't dated anyone for years" You laughed nervously

He laughed back " What are you implying sweetheart?" He nibbled his lip. You realised what you said.

" Ah sorry " You mumbled.

You both stood somewhat awkwardly and he towered over you, by at least a foot and a half. " Can I walk you home, short stuff?" He said teasingly.

"Oh, well I only live across the street from you, so sure" You smiled.

"One sec" Rhett grinned.

The gentle giant pulled out his bulky phone

" Just texting Link " he nodded

Rhett finished his text and held opened the door for you. Eventhough it was the evening it was still quite bright outside.

You walked away from the building and Rhett walked alot faster than you; he couldn't help it, his legs were so much longer. He laughed softly, and held out his hand to you.

You took it and smiled at him endearingly, as his hand touched yours, you felt goosebumps overwhelm you.

"This feels really nice" You say softly, Rhett looks down and smiles at you. You walk back together, it was a somewhat long walk, but time flew by with Rhett.

Rhett was so thoughtful of you, he was a true southern gentleman. You bit your lip as you saw your street , you knew your time with him was almost over.

" I got your number right? " he spoke out.

You nodded. You rarely text him beforehand, since if you did it was always about Link.

He walked you to your driveway. You felt upset, you feared this wouldn't happen again. He looked at you endearingly with his emerald eyes.

The southern wrapped his arms around you, it was like hugging a giant bear. He was so much bigger than you, but you loved it; you felt so safe.

You slowly broke from eachothers embrace, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours softly. You felt his small amount of facial hair tickle your chin. It was a sweet kiss, one that innocent lovers would share.

Rhett pulled away from you reluctantly.

He hugged you again.

" Can I walk you home tomorrow? "

You beamed at him.

" Of course "

He watched you as you walked into your house. You ran straight up to your room and watched him cut the green to go to his own house.

You felt so warm, Rhett wanted to hug you, and only you, every, single, day.


End file.
